Un milagro o un sueño
by dramberg
Summary: Esta es la continuacion de la vida de nuestros dos protagonistas que viven una vida normal sin ningun problema pero pasa algo yui en realidad esta viviendo en el mundo real o todo es un sueño que solo asuna y kirito lo conocen
1. Chapter 1

Bueno un hola a todos volvi de mucho tiempo, muchos esperaban o solo algunos mis fics pero les dire de que esta vez no escribiré un fic cualquiera escribiré un kiritoxasuna ya que una de mis compañeras me lo pidió y decidi que en esta historia… miércoles no se que decir y, ya deben estar diciendo este tipo abandono pokemon, les digo de que no abandone el amourshipping ni a pokemon ya que son las mejores cosas que he encontrado bueno sin mas que decir empezemos con este oneshot…

Aclaraciones:los personajes y el anime no me pertenecen porque si asi fuera, preferiría que kirito se quedara con Lizbeth.

UN MILAGRO O UN SUEÑO?

La historia se centra unos años mas tarde después del accidente de sao, asuna y kirito como siempre estaban caminando o estaban por ahí sentados en una banca charlando o contándose cosas, ademas también estaban hablando de las cosas que han estado pasando.

Kirito:y bien que podemos hacer en la noche?

Asuna:pues no se realmente

Kirito:que te parece si te quedamas tarde después del accidente de sao, asuna y kirito como siempre estaban caminando o estaban por ahí sentados en una banca charlando o contándose cosas, ademas también estaban hablando de las cosas que han estado pasando.

Kirito:y bien que podemos hacer en la noche?

Asuna:pues no se realmente

Kirito:que te parece si te quedas en mi casa hoy?

Asuna:estas seguro?, no quiero causarles una molestia

Kirito:no, no hay de que preocuparse ya que mi papa´ y mama´ están mayormente viajando y yo me quedo solo con mi hermana(N.A:su prima me olvide como se llama y solo colocare su hermana)

Asuna:entonces vengo a tu casa a las 6:00 esta bien?

Kirito: te esperare

DESPUES DE UNAS 4 HORAS

Kirito estaba tranquilo en el mundo de ALO mientras que asuna ya había llegado .

Hermana de kirito:kirito¡ Asuna ya llego¡

Pero para la mala suerte de ambas chicas kirito nunca venia, ellas pensaron de que era una simple broma pero…ellas subieron a su cuarto y vieron que kirito estaba con su nearph gear y entonces ella lo despertó y le quito la nearph gear de su cabeza cuando lo encontraron durmiendo.

Asuna:(lo besa)despierta dormilon

Kirito:(despertándose)ahhh que hora es?

Asuna:la hora en la que me tenias que recibir

Kirito:lo siento pero estaba apunto de descubrir como volver a nuestra hija un ser vivo al igual que nosotros.

Asuna: enserio¡?

Kirito:si, pero cierta personita me saco del juego

Asuna:pues lo siento

Hermana de kirito:bueno tortolos que les parece si vamos a comer?

Asuna y kirito:bien

Ellos estaban camino al comedor cuando asuna le pregunta…

Asuna:y cual es la forma de que yui se vuelva una humana como nosotros?

Kirito:si en verdad quieres saberlo entonces espera hasta la cena, bien?

Asuna un poco enojada porque no le respondio pero asintió y espero hasta la cena…

EN LA COMEDOR

Asuna: y bien kirito cual es la forma de que yui se vuelva humana?

Kirito:no lo se

Asuna:pero me dijiste q..

Kirito:ya se que te lo dije pero tienes que esperar ademas yui es un progr…

Asuna:(enojada)ella no es un programa es nuestra hija y tu lo sabes muy bien

Kiriito: ya lo se ademas todavía no se crean maquinas que creen humanos asi que…

Asuna:(casi llorando)pero tu me dijiste que…

Kirito:(abrazándola)ya lo se ,estoy haciendo todo lo posible

Después de todo eso asuna decidio volver a su casa ya que su mama´ no le permitia quedarse en otras casas…

CASA DE ASUNA

Asuna:mama´, papa´ ya llegue

Después de decir eso asuna fue al comedor donde encontró una nota diciendo de que iban a llegar tarde y que no les tenia que esperar, después de eso ella decidio dormir, se cambio su ropa a una piyama la cual era rosa con flores rojas(N.A:sinceramente soy pésimo describiendo la vestimenta) entonces ella se entro en la cama y pensó…

Asuna:(pensando)porque yui tiene que ser un programa, espero que algún dia yui sea real y viva con nosotros.

Hasta que después de mucho pensar ella se quedo dormida y estuvo teniendo un sueño.

SUEÑO DE ASUNA

En el sueño se mostraba claramente a una familia de una chica con pelo naranja y junto a un chico con pelo negro y una linda niña que estaban corriendo por las praderas verdes y en ese momento asuna dice…

Asuna:espero que eso se haga realidad...

EN LA MAÑANA

?:mama´ despierta

Asuna:mama´

?:si mama´, que no me reconoces?

Asuna:(abre los ojos lentamente)YUI¡

Yui:mama´ , por fin despertaste

Asuna:que, acaso estoy en el juego?

Yui:no mama´ , estamos en la vida real

Asuna:y tu yui como estas aquí?

Yui:no lo se estaba durmiendo, hasta que apareci en tu cama

Asuna:(alegre)en realidad eres la yui que conozco?

Yui:si mama´, lo soy

Asuna:entonces informémosle esto a tu padre

Yui:que papa´ no esta aquí?

Asuna:no yui, papa´ vive en otro lado

Yui:yo pensaba que vos y papa´ vivian en una sola casa al igual que en el juego.

Asuna:bueno colocate esto(dándole ropa de cuando era una niña)

DESPUES DE DOS HORAS

En la casa de los kirigaya

Yui:por fin voy a poder ver a papa´ en la realidad

Asuna:es casi el mismo en el juego

Yui:en serio?

Asuna:si

Después de unos momentos mas la hermana de kirito les abrió la puerta y se sorprendio de que yui estuviera con ella y ella le dijo…

Hermana de kirito:como llegaste aquí

Asuna :es una larga historia que te la contare después, y donde esta kirito?

Hermana de kirito:el esta en su cuarto, creo que seguía durmiendo

Asuna y yui: entonces le daremos la sorpresa

Hermana de kirito:esta subiendo las escaleras

Entonces ellas subieron las escaleras y entraron a su cuarto y vieron de que enrealidad estaba durmiendo y entonces yui salta a la cama de kirito y el se despierta…

Kirito:quien er… YUI¡ enrealidad eres tu?

Yui:si papa´ soy yo

Bueno en aquí les dejo el cap. No pude subir en mis otros fics ya que todavía no se que escribir asi que solo subiré este fic por unos dos o tres capítulos y si me animo escribiré un kiritoxlizbeth bueno eso lo estare pensando bueno solo les digo un sayonara y hasta la próxima.

NYA, NYA sayonara…


	2. los regalos de los padres

Hola a todos de nuevo estoy con un nuevo fic bueno este lo estoy escribiendo por el cumpleaños de mi amiga(FELICIDADES Y QUE CUMPLAS MUCHOS AÑOS MAS¡)y también porque ni tengo tarea(pensamiento del autor:quería mirar anime TT_TT)bueno demos comienzo a este nuevo fic ok?

En ese momento kirito no sabia si estaba en un sueño o era la misma realidad…

Yui:que pasa papa´?

Kirito:yui eres real?

Yui:si papa´ ademas solo apareci en el cuarto de mama´ , no es cierto mama´?

Asuna:si

En ese momento kirito abrazo a yui y le dio mucho amor del cual podía imaginar ya que solo podía hacer eso virtualmente…

Después de ese abrazo ellos decidieron bajar abajo a desayunar ya que suguha lo había preparado…

EN EL COMEDOR

Kirito:y no sabes como viniste al mundo real, yui?

Yui: no papa´ , estaba durmiendo hasta que en un momento estaba parpadeando y después vi a mama´ frente a mis ojos y me puse muy contenta que dormi alado de ella…

Suguha:y nos recuerdas a cada uno, osea a cada uno de tus amigos?

Yui:claro porque he de olvidarlos?

Suguha:es que pensé que te habían creado como un robot o algo parecido(riéndose un poco)

En ese momento yui se enoja inflando un poco sus cachetes y se aferra a kirito ya que le estaban tratando como si ella fuera una robot…

Suguha:lo siento yui por ofenderte de esa manera, en realidad lo siento

En ese momento ella vuelve a estar alegre como siempre y…

Asuna:ahora que la familia esta reunida que les parece si vamos a algún lugar?

Kirito:por mi esta bien ,y que te parece la idea yui?

Yui:si ademas no conozco todavía este mundo, quiero conocerlo con mi papa´ y mi mama´

Y asi ellos siguieron hablando de otros temas hasta que kirito se cambio y pensaron ir junto con suguha, pero ella tenia clases y entonces fueron solo kirito,asuna y la pequeña yui…

Kirito:y bien yui adonde te gustaría ir primero?

Yui:pues a donde mama´ elija

Asuna:que te parece si vamos al zoológico?

Kirito:es una estupenda idea, asi yui podrá conocer a otros seres vivos

En ese momento ellos fueron hablando y riendo por un largo tiempo hasta que llegaron al zoológico…

Yui:y que hay en aquí papa´?

Kirito:ya lo veras yui

Asuana:exacto, ademas se que te gustara verdad kirito?

Yui:ahora que lo noto ustedes no se dicen mi amor o cariño verdad?

Asuna:pu..pues es por…

Kirito:porque en aquí tenemos todavía 17 años y no podemos casarnos, pero somos novios verdad asuna?

Asuna:s…si eso lo que dijo

Yui:bien entonces entremos al zoológico

EN EL ZOOLOGICO

Yui:genial¡ nunca había visto bestias tan tranquilas(viendo a los elefantes)

Kirito:en este mundo se los llama animales

Yui:ahhh…

Asuna:que te parece si vamos a dar zanahorias a los conejos?

Yui:aquí también hay conejos?

Asuna:claro

En ese instante los tres fueron a ese lugar donde se da a los conejos de comer , también fueron donde había serpientes , monos y otros animales mas…después de eso ellos decidieron volver a casa ya que yui estaba sumamente cansada ya que estaba corriendo alegre viendo a todos los animales ya que en ALO mayormente se escapaban y no se los podía acariciar.

En ese momento tanto kirito y asuna decidieron comprar una nerve gear para yui que pueda entrar al mundo virtual o su antiguo mundo…pero ella no sabia que le habían comprado eso ya que se había dormido anteriormente…

EN LA CASA DE LOS KIRIGAYA

Ellos estaban tan agotados como yui lo estaba ya que corrian y jugaban con yui como nunca lo habían hecho y entonces…

Kirito:y ahora yui en donde se quedara?

Asuna:ese es el problema, ademas tuve suerte de que mi mama´ no estuviera en ese momento ya que si la habría encontrado la habría llevado al orfanato…

Kirito:entonces que se quede en mi casa

Asuna:si se que le daras buenas cosas ademas vendre siempre, ya que quiero verla siempre ya que su sonrisa que coloca siempre me alegra el dia, pero…

Kirito:pero que?

Asuna:quien la cuidara mientras no estemos nosotros en la casa?

Kirito:bueno, que te parece la idea de inscribirla en una escuela?

Asuna:me parece bien pero con que dinero?, ademas no creo que mi mama´ me preste un gran monto…

Kirito:yo tengo una cantidad de plata, creo que servirá para inscribirla en una buena escuela

Asuna:por mi esta bien, pero que esos no eran tus ahorros?

Kirito:lo eran, pero por el bien de yui lo gastare

Después de lo mucho que hablaron asuna se fue a su casa… pocos momentos después yui se despertó y vio de que su mama´ no estaba y tampoco su papa´ ya que ella estaba en un cuarto, ella decidio salir del cuarto y vio que su papa´ estaba en el comedor pensando…

Yui:papa´ donde esta mama´?

Kirito:ella se fue a su casa

Yui:ahhh… y en que estas pensando papa´?

Kirito:en que escuela te podemos inscribir…

Yui:en serio podre ir a la escuela?

Kirito:si, ya que sino te dejaremos sola y tanto yo como tu mama´ no queremos que estes sola

Yui:por fin voy a poder conocer a otras personas

Kirito:ah¡ y también te compramos esto(dándole el objeto)

Yui:que es esto papa´?

Kirito:ven yui te lo mostrare

Yui:bien

En ese instante ellos dejan el comedor y suben arriba, al cuarto de kirito…

CUARTO DE KIRITO

En ese momento ellos dos entran al cuarto y…

Kirito:(echándose en la cama)ven yui échate aquí(N.A:no es lemon mal pensados)

En ese instante yui se echa

Yui:ahora que papa´?

Kirito:bien antes de colocarte esto tu nombre es yui kirigaya entendido?

Yui:bien

Kirito:llenaras con todos tus datos en esta nerve gear, cuando te lo pida, bien?

Yui:bien

En ese instante kirito le coloca la nerve gear y yui…

Yui:bien hare todo lo que mi papa´ me dijo…

Entonces ella lleno todo el formulario o todo lo que le pedia la maquina de registro, ademas ella ya iba a actuar como una personaje del juego y no como una ayudante…

Bueno hasta aquí el 2do capitulo de este gran fic solo les dire que me costo escribir ya que la t de mi teclado apenas funciona y me hizo sufrir mucho como ya saben actualice muy rápido este fic por el motivo del cumple de mi amiga Rocio y le deseo siempre lo mejor, saben que soy un tipo que actualiza muy tarde pero intentare actualizar mis otros fics mas que todo los que los abandone, bueno sin mas que decir un kawaii sayonara.

NYA, NYA.


End file.
